Lakitu
Lakitu (ジュゲム, Jugemu) is the name of a common Mario enemy that first appeared in the hit classic Super Mario Bros. for the NES. The species is a type of Koopa Troopa that fly around atop clouds, hurling Spinys or Spiny eggs at you. The species isn't always an enemy though, for example, he appeared as one of Mario's friends in the game Paper Mario, and one of the Yoshies in Tetris Attack. In the ''Mario Kart'' series, he will help you along the track in multiple ways. And in Super Mario 64, he will be there to tape Mario as he fights evil. All Lakitus are usually yellow with a green shell, and have thick black glasses, and will sometimes wield a fishing rod to hold things up such as a basket in Mario Hoops 3-on-3. Lakitu also appears in some Mario cartoons. ''Mario Kart'' Series Lakitu have appeared in every ''Mario Kart'' Game since the original, Super Mario Kart for the SNES. He runs and owns the race courses, and also will help the player when he needs help. During the race he will start it off, will alert the player if he's going in the wrong direction, pull them up with his fishing rod if they fall off the course, and will tell them what lap they're on each time you pass the starting line. Lakitu variants Fishin' Lakitu .]] Fishin' Lakitus are a type of Lakitus who first appeared in Super Mario World. They bait Mario or Luigi with a 1-Up Mushroom on the end of a fishing rod. Once the mushroom is taken, the Fishin' Lakity will start attacking as a regular Lakitu. In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Fishin' Lakitu would appear without a bait with a fishing pole ending in a hook attempting to steal Baby Mario. They have also appeared in the Mario Kart series as well as many spin-offs. In cases like Super Mario 64 they could appear as a friendly version carrying the camera for the player to see Mario. The Fishin' Lakitu have a subtype, which is a mix between a Fishin' Lakitu and a Boo. It is called the Fishin' Boo, and instead of a 1-Up Mushroom, it carries a flame that hits Mario or Luigi whenever they come in contact with it. A Fishin' Lakitu makes a cameo in the Yoshi's Island stage in Super Smash Bros. Melee and which appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl's past stages as well, in the background along with Banzai Bill. Wall Lakitu Wall Lakitu are Lakitus that hide behind walls, waiting for its enemy to approach. Once he or she does, the Wall Lakitu will then look up and toss their Spiny Egg projectiles at him or her. The only way to defeat this enemy (in the SNES video game Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island) is to either shoot eggs at them or to simply jump on it. After they appeared in Yoshi's Island, they were enemies in Super Princess Peach and Yoshi's Island DS. Others * Thunder Lakitu: These hurl thunderbolts that explode in flame like Sumo Bros. * Spiny: Jumping on these will result in sore feet. A regular Lakitu will throw these on the ground in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an assist trophy. * Spiny Egg: These are thrown by Lakitu. They will either roll on the ground or turn into spinies. Cameos *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' - In this game, a Fishin' Lakitu appears in the background of the Super Mario World stage, aka, Yoshi's Island. *''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' - In this game, Lakitus are actual enemies in the game that shoot electricity, and then retreat to his cloud. *''Tetris DS'' - In Tetris DS, Lakitu appears as the first and easiest icon to get in the rankings section of the game.